翩然而至的冰鳥
簡介 __TOC__ * 難度: 8★ * 參考: 官方公告 * 開放時間: 12/21/2017 戰鬥資訊 __TOC__ 上級= 翩然而至的冰鳥 - 上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 對敵人造成火屬性傷害 |mission-3 = 使用黑魔法 |mission-4 = 使用極限技 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 古拉希亞爾, 克嵐森 (召喚) |drop = }} |-| 超級= 翩然而至的冰鳥 - 超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 對敵人造成火屬性傷害 3次以上 |mission-3 = 使用綠魔法 |mission-4 = 隊伍最多5人 (包含同行者) |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = 迷你爆破罐 (3) |monster = |boss = 古拉希亞爾, 克嵐森 (召喚) |drop = }} |-| 覺醒級= 翩然而至的冰鳥 - 覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用極限技 |mission-3 = 隊伍最多5人 (包含同行者) |mission-4 = 召喚伊弗利特 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = 信賴度莫古利 |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 古拉希亞爾, 克嵐森 (召喚) |drop = }} Boss (覺醒級) 能力 * Frozen Hurricane: Ice and wind magic damage (20x) to all enemies. * The melted ice is refreezing...: Decrease damage taken (100%) for 1 turn to all allies, increase ATK/MAG (50%) for 3 turns to all allies, and restore HP (10000000) to all allies. * Whiteout: Inflict paralyze and disease (100%) to all enemies, and decrease ice resistance (100%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * Ice Reflector: Reflect magic spells taken to all allies. * Hail Powder: Ice and wind physical damage* (10x) to 1 (rare), 2 (very common), or 3 (common) enemies. This move ignores the Great Raven’s Cape targeting buff. * Cold air has formed a crystal: Summon Glacon. Preemptive attacks * Summon Glacon #1 * Summon Glacon #2 * Ice Reflector * Hail Powder * Whiteout * 4 normal attacks Conditional attacks * If attacked with ability, attack or fire magic: The melted ice is refreezing.... * 80% HP threshold (Max 1/battle): Frozen Hurricane. * 60% HP threshold (Max 1/battle): Frozen Hurricane. * 40% HP threshold (Max 1/battle): Frozen Hurricane. * 20% HP threshold (Max 1/battle): Frozen Hurricane. Regular attacks * Up to 9 attacks per turn. * Summon 2 Glacons. * Ice Reflector. * Hail Powder. * Whiteout. * Normal attack. 能力 * Crystal Lazer: Magic damage (4x) to one enemy * The ice melted, the lazer is broken: Magic damage (4x) to all enemies * Ice shards have stuck to the weapons: Decrease ice resistance (100%) for 99 turns to all enemies, and add ice element to physical attacks for 3 turns to all enemies. Conditional attacks * If attacked with fire physical or magic: The ice melted, the lazer is broken. * If attacked with ability or attack: Ice shards have stuck to the weapons. Regular attacks * Up to 3 attacks per turn. * Crystal Lazer, end turn. Strategy * 參考討論 * Surviving preemptive attacks: ** Preemptive attacks are the hardest part of the battle: *** Summon Glacon #1, Crystal Lazer: Decent magic damage to 1 target *** Summon Glacon #2, Crystal Lazer: Decent magic damage to 1 target *** Ice Reflector: Reflectga *** Hail Powder: Very strong magic attack/physical damage to 3 targets *** Whiteout: Disease/Paralyze/Ice resistance debuff to your party *** 4 normal attacks ** Bolded are the damaging attacks. What you need to know is that Hail Powder and normal attacks are the ones to watch out for. Hail Powder hits themselves, but since they have reflect from Ice Reflector, it'll be reflected back at us. Reflected attacks cannot be drawn/provoked, so 3 random targets will be hit. ** Gear up your party with high ice/wind resistance, especially your magic tank. ** Make sure you have paralyze immunity. ** Hope that only few of your non critical unit dies. Recover and then kill Glacial. Since it will summon more Glacons you can kill Glacons first if you don't have enough damage to one turn Glacial. Use AoE magic cover and increase your resistance/remove resistance debuff. * Surviving Frozen Hurricane ** It's highly recommended that you kill Glacial in one turn, since it will use Frozen Hurricane every 20% HP threshold. ** If you cannot kill Glacial in one turn or you are working on the evoke Ifrit mission, you can: *** Use reflect *** Sacrifice your magic cover tank (reraise is recommended) *** Equip enough Ice and Wind resistance to get your magic cover tank to 200% ice resistance and 100% wind resistance. This is difficult but possible with mostly non-TMR gear and Shiva, Fenrir, or Tetra Sylphid as the esper (click on links to see gear with ice and wind resistances). Your magic cover tank will take no damage. *** 200% ice resistance is needed to compensate for Whiteout decreasing ice resistance 100%. *** Equip enough Ice and Wind resistance to get your magic cover tank to 100% ice resistance and 100% wind resistance. This should be very doable, but will require dispelling the 100% ice resistance debuff. This can be done with Bushido Freedom targeting the a party member or the dual cast Dispel targeting trick. * Killing Glacial: ** Glacial is a glass cannon, it has a low DEF/SPR, breakable, and is extremely weak against fire. ** Two Agrias chaining with dual wield and a fire weapon will be enough to kill it in one turn. *** No DEF break: ~850-900 ATK *** 45% DEF break: ~650-700 ATK ** An enhanced Dragonlord (with Kafrizzle+2, Leviathan and Barbariccia's Spirit) can also kill Glacial by himself, without any additional imperils or SPR breaks * Obtaining summon orbs: ** Summoners like Garnet, Eiko or Yuna can help with summon orbs, as they have an ability that fills the esper summon gauge. ** If you kill Glacial right away, you can try attacking Glacons with tank/support/healer for orbs. Glacons damage output is low, but they will start adding ice to your attack, making them immune. You will have to dispel them (e.g. Bushido - Freedom) or use fire weapons. You can heal them to extend their life. You will have 1 turn each 3 to hit without the ice buff, but will take more time. * Example party: ** Magic tank: Mystea ** Support or healer or tank: Garnet ** Healer: Y'shtola ** 2 fire damage dealers: Agrias * Nice items (Ice Resist): ** Weapons: Ulric's Kukri ** Light Shields: Snowstorm Shield, Dragon Shield ** Heavy Shields: Ice Shield, Hero's Shield ** Hats: Cat-ear Hood, Festival Cap, Soul Crown, Kingsglaive Hood ** Helms: Dragon Helm, Survivor Helm, Judge Helm ** Clothes: Festival Robe, Minerva Bustier ** Heavy Armors: Dragon Mail, Ice Armor, Heavy Drake Armor ** Robes: Rainbow Robe ** Accesories: Glacier Ring, Icy Veins, Ice Rosetta, Cloak of Flames, Sorcerer's Cape * Espers: ** Remember to take use of the +50% ice from Shiva and Fenrir ** Tetra Sylphid will help your physical damage with Bird Killer, while Leviathan will help your magic damage with M Spirit Killer. Videos Youtube